Hot Showers
by Half-Blood Kitten
Summary: This is a very funny, and hot story in wich Yami an Yugi make love under the shower.....Well not really


_Hot showers_

_By_

_Hokorono_

"_This is a one-shot concerning Yami and Yugi. It's very cool (by my opinion), but you decide. _

_And now to do the usual shit that I hate so much. I DO NOT own YuGiOh or any YuGiOh characters. But if I did I would Kill Anzu/Tea and send her soul to the shadow realm."_

_-by Hokorono_

_Warning/There is a slash in the end.._

_Yami+Yugi_

_-------------------------------------------_

_It was a cloudy and rainy day. The streets were wet and muddy. The sky was full of dark clouds._

_In fact, it had been raining almost the whole day. But that didn't stop Yugi and the rest of the gang (except Yami, he had a ballet lesson) to have a jolly good time at the park. They had gotten up early, packed a huge basket of food and went to have a picnic. It had been wonderful for some time, but then suddenly, as if from nowhere, rain had started to fall._

_And now Yugi was sacking wet. And he was cold, dirty, alone and half kilometer from home. PURE HELL!_

_But that was that! He couldn't do anything about it, except keep walking in the rain. He just hoped he wasn't going to catch a cold, because his Yami wouldn't like that. The spirit would definitely kick him out from his own house, so that he didn't catch a cold. What a diva!_

_After a few long and wet minutes Yugi managed to reach his house, without loosing it. He was close. Oh so close to reaching his goal. His objective! HIS DESTINY…_

_Almost there! His hand was on the handle…Yugi put all his powers into that last effort. The handle turned…_

_And nothing!_

"_What!" shouted Yugi and turned it again, but there was no effect. The door was closed. _

"_What! WHAT!" repeated over and over again the boy as an angry mark appeared on his head! That was impossible. It just couldn't be. Closed! But who? _

_Then it hit him. Well…it really did. A lightning bold parted the clouds and hit Yugi. His hair bristled up and small electrical charges went through all his body. Then the real idea hit him. The WINDOW should still be open._

_A grin appeared on the boy's face as he made his way to his target. By the time he had reached it his whole body was covered in mud._

But that didn't matter. He was soon going to have a hot, sweaty shower and probably have his revenge. YAMI WAS GOING TO PAY…

For his sake the window wasn't locked. Yugi climbed thought it and closed it slowly. There was no one in the living room. Not even in the kitchen, dinning-room, bathroom or in the garage. The only place where Yugi hadn't checked was his Yami's room. He went to the door and quietly opened it. It was empty. PERFECT!HEHEHEHE...

Without thinking twice the dirty boy jumped on Yami's, perfectly bends down, pink bed and shacked from his body the entire dirt that he could. Then he went to his desk and started digging through the ghost's stuff. Soon he found what he was looking for. A small book with a sign, engraved with gold "**Yami's Diary: do not touch**

Yugi read the sign and smiled. Although Yami didn't know Yugi had read it hundreds of times. And of course he knew that the spirit would get very angry and try to kill him as soon as he sees him, but it was worth it.

(**The thing that Yugi did with the diary is too brutal to be described, so don't be mad**)

When Yugi was finished with destroying the room it was about time to have a shower. He closed the door of the bathroom and went to turn the shower on, but as soon as he removed the shower curtains he sow Yami's body lying in the bathtub. The ghost screamed and tried to hide the area beneath his stomach, but there was nothing that Yugi hadn't seen through the keyhole.

"You are back."

"Yes." said Yugi coldly "Why didn't you open me the door. I was cold. And I steel am…

"OH..."mumbled the spirit using his rubber ducky as a shield "I wasn't here. The ballet teacher wanted to have a talk with me, so I got a little carried away. What happened to you?

Yugi remembered that he was all covered in mud, so he blushed a little.

"I fell!"

"You look like a pig."

An angry mark appeared on Yugi's muddy face. That crossed the line. He removed his shoes (and socks) and without undressing jumped right upon Yami. The boy squealed and tried to escape the huge wave that hit him but Yugi was faster and pinned his hands on the cold wall.

They sat there, Yugi on top, staring at each other, until Yami made the first move. He removed his hands from Yugi's grip and pinned his hands instead. Then he raised a little so that his head reached his partners lips and kissed him. It was a warm and gentle kiss that could last forever, but never did.

Yugi felt warm and clean inside, although he was cold and dirty on the outside. Although this sensation wasn't new to him, it always felt very unknown.

Soon they parted. There eyes met once again, but no words were wasted.

"You know what, Yami? I am very dirty."

The Yami smiled and placed another kiss on his lips.

"Then I would have to clean you!"

He stood up, holding Yugi in his hands and stripped him from his clothing.

"He really is a little piggy!**"**

When the filthy clothes were gone Yami grabed a wet rag from the sink and softly touched it to his love's body. Yugi shivered and gave a little gasp as he felt the cold water slipping down him and reach his aroused erection. It was wonderful.

"You know, Yugi, I really need you."

That was all Yugi needed to know. He pushed the boy, so he was now on top. Then he kissed him passionately and wetly. As he stood on top of him Yami s started moaning. Yugi noticed that and quickly started paying more attention to his lower regions.

Soon the two were so horny they couldn't stand it any more. As fast as Joey eats his meals, the two boys scuffled together for superiority. Half of the water spilled from the tub, but they didn't care. It was enough that they were together.

"Please, Yugi…" moaned Yami in their soul link. The tension was too much. He felt as if his cock was going to explode and that they would both drown in his come!

Yugi knew that it wasn't good to torture him, so he placed a little kiss on his forehead and almost sit on Yami's huge erection. There was only pain in the start, but as soon as Yami started moving deeper and deeper inside of him, the pain turned into passion….

But as fast as everything good starts it must come to an end. The two boys had their releases several minutes after they had started. The water was getting cold, but they didn't care. It was enough to be in each others embrace.

"Yugi…"said quietly Yami looking at his light's closed eyes. " Let's get out."

"I'm with you"

They drained the cold water, dried each other and went to the Pharaoh's room….

And then Yami sow his room...THE END


End file.
